Queen (gay slang)
In gay slang, queen is a term used to refer to flamboyant or effeminate gay men. The term can either be pejorative, or celebrated as a type of self-identification. Related terms Drag queen A "drag queen" is a man who dresses (or "drags") in female clothes and make-up for performing or entertaining as a stage artist. Rice queen A rice queen is a non-Asian male, who prefers or exclusively dates Asian, particularly East- and Southeast-Asian males. The term is considered gay slang and depending on the context, may be considered derogatory and offensive internationally.Ayres T (1999). China doll - the experience of being a gay Chinese Australian. Journal of Homosexuality, 36(3-4): 87-97 The term "rice king" is used to describe heterosexual males who seek Asian women. (The term "yellow fever" denotes the attraction certain non-Asian individuals may have for Asian men or women.) "Sticky rice" refers to Asian males who prefer other Asian males. Bean queen Bean queen or rice and bean Queen are terms used in the English-speaking gay community to refer to a person, usually a White male, who is primarily attracted to Hispanic and Latino males. One source describes these as "Gay men who are attracted to gentlemen of the Latino flava."Lambda online "rules of attraction"Misadventures in BoylandFantabulosa: A Dictionary of Polari and Gay Slang by Paul Baker The term is probably derived from the better-established term "rice queen", substituting the rice that forms the basis of the Asian diet with the beans or rice and beans popular throughout Central America, South America and the Caribbean. Other food-based variations such as taco queen, salsa queen and so on are also heard occasionally. "Refried beans" refers to Hispanic and Latino men who prefer other Hispanic and Latino men. Much less frequently, these terms are used to describe gay Latino males themselves. Potato queen A potato queen is a person, usually an East- or Southeast-Asian male, who prefers or exclusively dates caucasian men. Often, but not always, it is a younger Asian man who dates older white men. ISBN The name could be considered gay slang. Depending on the context, the term may be considered derogatory and offensive internationally "Mashed potato" is also used to refer to Caucasian men who prefer Caucasian men. Dairy queen A dairy queen is a black or Hispanic male who prefers or exclusively dates Caucasian men. The phrase probably nods to the chain of restaurants bearing the same name. Chocolate queen A chocolate queen is a white male who prefers or exclusively dates black men. Size queen A size queen or gay male who prefers or exclusively dates men with large penises. Opera queen Opera queen is a gay slang term for gay men who love opera. The term inspired the title of the book The Queen's Throat: Opera, Homosexuality, and the Mystery of Desire by Wayne Koestenbaum, and opera queens are, more generally, the subject of Mawrdew Czgowchwz by James McCourt. See also *Gay slang References External links * Spanish language glossary of gay terms Category:Sexual slang